<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forever Starts with Courage and a Question by CatsShadow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284491">Forever Starts with Courage and a Question</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsShadow/pseuds/CatsShadow'>CatsShadow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Amar a Muerte (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Juliantina Appreciation Week</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:33:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsShadow/pseuds/CatsShadow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Juliana has been dreaming of white dresses. </p><p>With a sketch book full of possibilities, will her dream of seeing Valentina walk down the aisle in one ever come true?</p><p>The very Juliantina proposal no one asked for!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Valentina Carvajal &amp; Juliana Valdés, Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdés</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. What Comes in Dreams?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hope you enjoy! All mistakes are my own. Thank you for reading.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Juliana woke with a start. The dream was crystal clear. She had to sketch it out now or lose it forever. </p><p>She slowly and gently untangled herself from a sleeping Valentina. Valentina adorably grumbled in her sleep at the disturbance, and Juliana couldn't help pausing to caress a lock of hair behind her ear and mumble an affectionate I love you before fully slipping out of their bed. </p><p>Juliana padded quietly down the hall to her workroom. She smiled remembering how Valentina had surprised her by remodeling their spare bedroom into a home studio as a graduation present from fashion design school. Valentina had insisted it was a gift for them both because now Juliana could keep up her impossibly determined work ethic without having to be away all the time. Juliana was a bit overwhelmed by the generosity of the gift, but she loved it. It was her creative haven and an indulgence to work so close to the person who made her the happiest and inspired her the most. </p><p>Reaching her work bench, Juliana selected a very special sketchbook hidden at the back of her projects drawer. Flipping to a fresh page, she began sketching the white dress that had danced into her dreams.  After putting in the finishing details, Juliana sat back and evaluated her work. She liked this one and wondered for the... she flipped through page after page of white and cream colored dream dresses... 28th time if this was the one Valentina would choose. </p><p>Juliana got so absorbed making additional notes and jotting down other ideas that she nearly fell off her stool at the sound of Val's voice from the doorway. "Mi amor, why are you awake?" Juliana hastily closed the book and turned toward her. "Ai Val, you startled me." Val was leaning against the door frame, hair loose, bare foot, in one of Juliana's favorite t-shirts and a pair of pajama shorts, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. It shouldn't surprise her anymore, but sometimes the quiet, unguarded, moments of their life together stole Juliana's breath away. She reached for the inside of her arm and pinched herself to be sure she wasn't dreaming up the amazing woman in front of her. She couldn't even imagine how devastated she would be if one day that pinch woke her in that miserable trailer from her childhood in San Antonio. Thankfully, this was real. </p><p>Valentina smiled and moved toward her enveloping her in a warm hug from behind. "Did you get it out of your head?" Juliana's hand reflexivity rose to hold Val's arms in place, "si, I did." "Can I see?" Val tipped her head toward the closed sketch book. "Of course Val, but it's late, let's go back to bed." Val pulled back and regarded her. "You've never hidden your work from me before. Is everything ok Juls?" </p><p>Swallowing down the butterflies that erupted in her stomach she met Valentina's eyes. This could ruin everything if she wasn't careful. "Everything is great, mi amor. But I'm working on something special and I want the idea more developed before you see it." Valentina looked at her a moment longer before a slight pout flitted across her face. "Ok baby. But you know, I know, it's already great. And I feel like being the girlfriend and biggest fan of THE Juliana Valdez should come with some early viewing rights." Juliana laughed at her ridiculously endearing girlfriend and playfully rolled her eyes. "I don't know Senora... I'll have my people call your people." she quipped back. Val laughed with her, reached for her hand, and led her back to bed.</p><p>As Val's head found it's place on her chest and her breathing deepened with sleep, Juls held her close and prayed for more inspiration. She was almost ready and she wanted this surprise to be perfect!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Blank Pages and Yearning Hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sometimes starting is the hardest part. Thoughtful Juls faces her fears and starts designing for her own fairytale princess.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for the wonderful feedback on chapter 1. Hope you enjoy. Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1 year ago...</p><p>Juliana sat contemplating the brand new sketchbook that lay on the table before her. Its pristine cover and empty pages both exhilarating and daunting. </p><p>This will be one of the most important projects of her life. She had to start it right because she had never been more certain of wanting forever with Valentina. </p><p>Try as she might, her pen just won't touch the page. Juliana is new to spending time thinking about life's "big happy" moments. Surviving the present and inching herself and Lupe out of danger had always taken everything she had. She couldn't afford to believe in fairy tales, but then, she had the surprise of her life... Valentina. The Carvajal princess, a woman who could have anyone she wanted, from any station in life, chose Juliana. Val who was somehow even more beautiful inside than out. Juls was living a fairy tale and constantly had to fight the anxious voice in the back of her mind telling her she better live up to it or everyone would finally see... Val would see... that she didn't belong. </p><p>Her phone buzzed beside her interrupting her thoughts. A photo of Valentina with hearts in her eyes stared up at her over a message "Buena Suerte Bebecita! Miss u. Love u!" </p><p>Thoughts of Valentina washed through her. She shook her head, she trusts Val. Val chooses her every day. Val's words and deeds deserved way more volume than the insecure voices whispering in her head. Also... Screw belonging... She wanted to give Val the world. Challenge accepted. She'd design her way into this fairy tale.</p><p>With a breath full of resolve she opened the book to page 1...</p><p>First thing's first, she had to lock down forever. She needed to propose to her princess. </p><p>Hours later, her phone buzzed on the table... "Dinner will be here in 35 minutes! Come home to me!" </p><p>Juliana sat up an and stretched surprised so much time had passed without her noticing. </p><p>"Be home soon mi amor!"</p><p>She slowly flipped backwards through her pages full of careful lists, timelines and sketches. </p><p>Her eyes landed on her title. </p><p> "Our Happily Ever After"</p><p>She felt her whole body thrum with excitement. She still had so much to do, but Valentina was worth every moment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you are safe and well. Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Seeking acceptance, not permission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Juls has been planning her proposal alone for months. Before she can take the next step with Val... She needs to talk with the families. She's anxious just thinking about it.</p><p>Oh, and the M rating might just show up towards the end. 😉</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! Welcome back. I usually can't write this quickly, but this piece has really caught my imagination. Hope you enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Juliana reviewed her plan for the day one last time. After months of wedding dress dreams fueling her proposal planning, she had reached the point where it was time to talk to their families about her intensions.</p><p>It sounded so old fashioned when she thought about it that way. She reminded herself that she wasn't asking for permission to propose to Val, but rather wanted to demonstrate her respect for how important family was for both of them. They had been through too much for Juliana to not muster the courage to ask their loved ones to support the idea of their families joining. Normally she would do something like this with Valentina by her side. Val would be there constantly with reassuring touches and little comments to make her laugh. </p><p>She closed her book. Today she was on her own. </p><p>She started with Lupe and Pancito. Her mother crushed her in a hug the minute she stepped through her door talking a mile a minute about how it had been too long and how was Val and that she was working too much. Pancito, the soothing balm to her mother's chaos, hugged her warmly once Lupe finally let go and stage whispered to her that they weren't excited to see her at all. Juliana laughed at her ridiculous parents and asked if they could sit down to talk. Once she'd finished sharing her plans, they were all crying and hugging again. Lupe and Pancito gave their wholehearted blessing. As Juliana left, Juliana swore them to secrecy. As she left, she sent a silent thank you to the universe that her mom accepted them and spared Juliana the heartache of having to choose between the two most important people in her life.</p><p>Guille and Renata were next. Guille started to give her the shovel talk, Juls steeled herself for a cartel level intimidation speech, but he was terrible at it. Guille ended it watery eyed and thanking Juls her for making his sister so happy. Renata gave his leg a reassuring pat as he wiped his eye and conspiratorially rolled her eyes at Jules. They both marveled at her sketchbook and told her Val was going to love it. Juls appreciated the reassurance and breathed a sigh of relief as the door shut behind her.</p><p>Her next stop took her almost an hour to get there. Juls met Mateo and his daughter in the prison lobby. Eva had been moved to a minimum security location for good behavior and could see small groups of visitors at the same time. Juliana had been dreading this stop. Eva in her misguided attempt to look out for Val, had caused them all a lot of pain. Juls didn't want history repeating itself. In the moments she could rise above her own pain, she could see Eva's claws and teeth as protective instincts welling from a deep love and devotion to her family. Explainable as it may be, It didn't stop Juliana from being wary of how much damage Eva was capable of.

Even from prison Eva was an intimidating force. Juliana steadied herself as she met Eva's gaze. She spoke her truth about her feelings for Val and wanting to start their future with a celebration of their commitment. The baby interrupted the serious conversation by reaching for her finger from Eva's arms. She connected the two women as Juls finished her thought. Eva saw the way her daughter reached for Juls and after a long moment she spoke. Juliana left the prison thinking, now that was a shovel talk... (Guille should really take notes), but what surprised her was that Eva ended it with saying she was sorry she misjudged her. And hoped that once she was out of there they could get to know each other better. Their kids would be cousins afterall. And in the meantime Juls better surpass every commitment she makes to Valentina. </p><p>Juls could live with that. She shook her head as she replayed the conversation in her mind and sketched the scene in her book. Kids... Merciful heavens, she was gonna need another sketchbook.</p><p>Leon hugged her as she greeted him. He was looking thinner than Chino when he wore that body. She still struggled with accepting the double dose of supernatural in their lives and seeing Leon always brought it to the surface. He couldn't be more supportive of them, but his grief over Valentina's mother, Lucia and the trauma and aftermath of his own death often made him distant. He still had a lot he needed to work through because he wanted to be there for his children to make the most of his second chance. Juls was glad she and Val could be here for him. Leon was completely absorbed in her sketchbook. He didn't say anything for the longest time. When he finally looked up he had tears in his eyes. Valentina is so lucky... No... we are so lucky that you're joining our family. Juls eyes widened. "You think she'll like it?" Leon wiped at his eyes and laughed. "I guess we'll find out, but Juliana, I think she's going to love it.<br/>
I do think you should consider changing one thing though." Leon removed the chain around his neck. Six rings that looked like two wedding sets hung from the chain. Leon removed a one set, a beautiful rose gold engagement ring and wedding band as well as a larger wedding band and placed them in Juliana's palm. Juliana started at the rings and looked back up at Leon. "Those are mine and Valentina's mother's wedding rings and her engagement ring. I've been wearing all these to remind me too keep the love and promises to my family close to my heart. I want you to have them. Do whatever you like, use them, don't, it's up to you." Juliana was speechless. Her eyes glistened with how overwhelmingly touched she was by this gesture. "Are you sure?" She whispered, critically watching for any hesitation. "Absolutely." He responded, pulling her in for one more hug. "Gracias. This means so much to us." When they parted, Leon seemed lighter and Juliana could swear he was standing a little taller. She tucked the rings safely in the zip-up, inner pocket of her jacket.</p><p>Juliana was emotionally drained but she knew she couldn't go forward without one more conversation. She stopped at a flower cart on her way and picked up a beautiful arrangement of fragrant, white, stargazer lilies. Neatly raked gravel crunched under her feet as she was walked up the cemetery path. After her emotionally charged day, she enjoyed the disarming quiet of the silent stones. She knew souls were real, and sometimes she wondered what they were doing when they weren't transmigrating. If she thought about it too much she'd have to shower with her clothes on and be self conscious when she was intimate with Val, so she put it out of her mind. </p><p>As Jules crested the top of the hill she spotted the beautifully sculpted angel that stood vigil over Gabriella, Valentina's mother. Val brought Juliana here a number of times. Each time, Val would lovingly tidy the plot and refresh the flowers and candles while carrying on a one sided conversation with her mother. She had even confided to Juls that her visits here really helped her process falling in love with Juliana and what they had gone through. Plus, she said with a blush on her cheeks, she wanted her to know Juliana. In their recent visits, Juls would silently listen, chiming in when Val would prompt her while she helped Valentina maintain the site. Juls followed her example and knelt to clear the debris and spent flowers and placed the fresh lilies in the vase. When she finished, she settled back in the grass and looked up at the angel. </p><p>”Hola Gabriella. I hope I'm not disturbing you, it's Juliana Valdez. I know Val has told you about me, and I wanted to talk to you about something."</p><p>She waited, but only the silence answered.</p><p>Juls took a steading breath and continued. "First of all, your family is so beautiful. And Val...” She felt her voice catch in her throat, "Val is the best person I've ever known."</p><p>"She is everything to me, and I want to marry her. I have been planning my proposal for months, but it didn't feel right not talking to you first. Especially since you know how much we had to overcome just to be here." </p><p>"If she'll have me, I promise to be a good partner to her. I support her and value her... Honestly, I would gladly lay down my life for her if it kept her safe. She is the love of my life." </p><p>"I just want you to know... I will do everything in my power to live up to what she deserves."</p><p>She waited. The sun started dipping below the horizon.</p><p>"Ok. That's all. Thank you for your time. I hope you are at peace."</p><p>A gentle breeze followed her down the path and deep in her heart she felt acceptance.</p><p>The rings felt warm in her pocket. With the family on board it was time to move forward.</p><p>... </p><p>It was dark when Juls opened her front door. She smelled warm food and could hear music. And in the second it took her to hang her keys Valentina tackled her from the back in a full blown bear hug! "Amorrrrrrrr!!! I missed you!"</p><p>Juliana laughed and turned in her arms hugging her back and rocking them back and forth. "I missed you too!" </p><p>A playful smirk crossed Valentina's face, "prove it..."</p><p>She barely had the words out of her mouth before Juls pushed her back against the door pressing herself flush against Valentina. Juls caught her surprised gasp as she captured her lips. As Valentina relaxed against her Juls sucked her lower lip between her teeth slowly dragging back. As soon as her lip popped free they locked eyes. </p><p>"Need anymore convincing?" Juls husked, eyes flitting down to Valentina's lips before coming back up to her eyes.</p><p>Valentina looked at her hungrily... "You know I really just want to be sure..." Juls grabbed her hand and started leading her toward their bedroom... "Well then, let me convince you." </p><p>Juls could swear she could hear the rings clink against each other as her jacket hit the bedroom floor. Juls nearly lost herself entirely imaging those rings on Valentina's finger...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading. 💙</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Stains that won't come out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Months of work lost under the ugly slur. Why was the world against them?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The pain of adversity. The power of love.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A heavy tear rolled down Juliana's cheek. She clenched her fists and forced herself to look at the ruined garment in front of her. Jagged, red, spray paint wounded the beautifully draped white fabric and hand detailed bodice...  Months of work lost under the ugly slur. </p><p>She looked around her old design school's classroom. Her mentor had been excited to let her return to work on her dream dress for Valentina. She thought the other students would benefit from her presence. Juls has been working alongside the class for months with no problems, but now this. None of the other stations had been disturbed. 

She sighed. None of the other designers were openly gay and making a wedding dress. Swallowing the bile rising in her throat, she could hear Valentina's voice in her head... "Why is the whole world against us?"</p><p>But the world isn't against us, Juliana rationalised. Our dads came back from the dead to make sure we met. No, this was one individual who let their own prejudice leak out in this despicable way. The calm thoughts did little to stop the churning in her stomach. </p><p>As shock ebbed to hurt and anger she actually felt a twinge of pity for the vandal. Anyone who goes this far out of their way to hurt others is probably doing so because they're trying to ignore their own pain. Juls knew pain. </p><p>She took some photos for the incident report she'd need to file with the school and the police and covered the dress and the despicable slur. The vandal would not get the satisfaction of others seeing their handiwork.</p><p>She emailed the photos and went home. </p><p>... </p><p>Val called to her as she walked in the door. Juliana set her things down and looked up meeting Val's eyes. Val was up from her seat in an instant coming straight for her. Her hands slid up Juliana's arms and cradled her face. "What is wrong my love? Are you hurt?"  Juliana's eyes welled with tears again, she managed to whisper "No Val, I'm not hurt..." as she pushed forward into Val embrace letting the tears fall into her shoulder. Val held Juliana like a sentry, gently soothing her while she battled to control her emotions. When Juliana finally calmed, she pulled back and looked at Val. Val watched her with curious concern. </p><p>"I was working on something really special and someone distroyed it." Val looked deep into her eyes, "that's not the whole story is it?"</p><p>Juls choked on the fresh wave of emotion. "No, it's not."</p><p>Val took a deep breath and kissed her forehead. "Ok."</p><p>Val took her hand and led her toward their tub, "let's wash this day away."</p><p>Juls followed her greatfully, futilely resisting as tears continued to slip down her cheeks. She needed a new plan and there wasn't much time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. T - 2 weeks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Juls hates keeping things from Val, but the surprise proposal is 2 weeks away and Juls has to get her there.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We're almost there!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>September 1</p><p>Dear Val,</p><p>My heart's beating out of my chest. It has been so difficult keeping your proposal a surprise. Every time I see you the question sits on the tip off my tongue, and I have to fight it back down to my heart begging it for the patience to see this through. Well my darling, today the plan goes into motion... Wish me luck! </p><p>Your Juliana ♥️</p><p>...</p><p>Juls left her work room and went searching for Val. She found her at their kitchen table surrounded by notes and intensely concentrating on her laptop. Juliana felt pride well in her chest. From the two pens sticking out of her messy bun to her fingers blazing across her laptop keys on a story she'd been telling Juliana about for days, she was the picture of a rookie journalist. Juls waited quietly until she sat back and rubbed her eyes.</p><p>Juls knocked on the door frame and started toward her. Valentina turned and greeted her with a happy smile. Juls leaned down and kissed her cheek then reached for her shoulders and neck and started kneeding the overtaxed muscles. Val groaned and melted under her hands.</p><p>"How is the story coming babe?"</p><p>Val started to answer but what came out was neck massage mumbled mush. Juliana leaned down and kissed the back of her neck and sat down next to her. She gave Val a moment then raised her eyebrow at her.  </p><p>Val smiled sheepishly. "I can't help it; you're really good at that."</p><p>Juls felt her stomach flutter, she loved making Val feel good. She listened while Val told her about her article. She loved seeing the way Val lit up talking about things she was passionate about. While she listened, she felt her nerves starting to take root, so she got up and started gathering things up to make dinner in the kitchen. Val followed her and settled in her spot, perched on the counter, never breaking her train of thought. Juls took a deep breath and enjoyed the moment. She loved the magnetism between them. They found themselves gravitating together from room to room as they worked or relaxed. Val even had a cozy spot in her work room. Something about being near her made Juliana feel like she was more awake but relaxed, renewed. Happy. </p><p>Juliana was suddenly aware Val had gone quiet. She raised her gaze to Val. Val was watching her. "Where did you go, Juls?"</p><p>Juls blushed and moved toward her, "I was thinking about us." </p><p>They came together, and as always, when they touched Juliana knew she was home. </p><p>Val pulled her in and buried her head in her in neck. Juls felt the words on her skin before they reached her ears. "What about us?"</p><p>Juls ran her palms along the outside of Val's thighs, paying keen attention to the soft texture of her yoga pants, to distract from her mounting nerves. </p><p>"Well... I actually wanted to talk to you about our day." Juls paused and Valentina sat back in order to see her. </p><p>"September 14th?" Val smiled, clearly remembering how that date became special to them. "What about it?" Valentina asked. </p><p>Juls willed herself to stay casual... She had to stick to the truth as much as possible or she'd give away the surprise she'd been working almost a year to complete. </p><p>"So I have some good news and some bad news. You know the project I've been working on?" </p><p>Valentina's eyes narrowed... "The one you are keeping from me?" Her lip pouted just slightly.</p><p>Juls hated keeping things from her, and she again had to choke back the question from leaping from her lips. "Yes, that one." Juls smirked at her. "There is a really important deadline on our day, so the bad news is I'm going to have to work." </p><p>She saw a flicker of disappointment cross Valentina's face and it nearly broke Juliana's heart when Val cast her eyes down and her chin imperceptibly dropped. Juls reached for her and connected their foreheads. "But... 2 things..." Juls gently rubbed her thumbs at the nape of her neck.</p><p>"First, I know it's not very romantic, but I was hoping you'd join me for my project unveiling on the 14th."  </p><p>Val grinned and pulled back to look at her. "Really?"</p><p>Juliana replied, ”Si, Vale, of course. I'm very excited for you to see it... Kind of nervous actually... Plus, it's on our day, and there is no one else I would rather be with."</p><p>Juls laughed as Val surged forward and kissed her between "yeses." If Val only knew how nervous she was...</p><p>Val licked her lips, her hands aimlessly playing with Juliana's hair. "And the second?" Val asked. </p><p>"Well that's the good news, I was hoping you would let me make it up to you the weekend after." Juls reached in her back pocket and pulled out 2 plane tickets to Costa Rica. "Will you please show me the beach?" Val's jaw dropped and a grin started to spread across her face. </p><p>She locked her ankles behind Juliana eliminating all the space between them. "Es serio?" She asked Juls as she studied the tickets in Juls hand. "Si, Val!" </p><p>This time Val didn't even bother saying yes, she just made a happy squeel as she brought them back together for a molten kiss. Juls saw stars, and hugged Val tight when the kiss ended. (She would not admit her knees were weak.)</p><p>"So does this mean you're ok with this plan?"<br/>
Juliana murmured into Val's neck.</p><p>Val leaned back with pure mischief in her eyes, and deadpanned "I'm going to start shopping for bikinis."</p><p>Juls nearly passed out.</p><p>...</p><p>As Juls drifted off to sleep that night, she wondered if she would be taking her fiance on their first vacation.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Do you think Juls can pull it off?</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Hope you and yours are safe and well. Feedback welcome.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>